Life from the other side
by Wings236
Summary: Three years after the final battle, Hermione goes back to Hogwarts as a teacher. Will she be able to adjust and what kind of surprises will life have for her?
1. Prolouge

**Hi guys. So, this is my first English fanfiction. So don't be so hard on me. **

**As this isn't my first language I truly hope that there aren't so many mistakes. **

**Fred is alive and so is Snape.**

**Don't forget to give me a review to let me know if this story is worth continuing. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously the world of Harry Potter doesn't belong to me but to wonderful J.K.**

**And now off you go to read this prologue.**

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen at the burrow. While she waites for the water to boil she was thinking about everything that had happened. It had been three years since the final battle at Hogwarts and all the losses she and her friends had to endure.

She still had the odd feeling, that it would be a long time until the war would be over for good.

Directly after the battle they had to handle the constant stream of reporters that were following them. Once again everyone spoke about the golden Trio. While Harry and Ron started to work as aurors, Hermione stayed at the burrow waiting for the school to be rebuild and opened again so that she could go back to finally graduate.

After that she went back to the Weasleys. They were the only family she had left since she decided not to bring back her parents so that they couldn't get in trouble if anything like this would be happening again.

She needed time to figure out what she wanted to do in the future so she took a job at Fred and George's joke shop.

Half a year ago she finally decided what she wanted to do.

_Hermione was in front of the store because Fred and George had an important meeting when the door opened and a bunch of children entered the store. They were wearing Hogwarts school robes and were chattering. She was sitting behind the counter waiting for the customers to choose. Seeing these robes she realized an odd feeling in her stomach. It was strange to know that she will never return to that castle which was her home for 7 years. The students were coming closer to her and she overheard one of them. "Have you heard? There are some teacher who aren't coming back next year." he said. _

_Hermione was wondering which ones that would be and was really thankful that the boy who had spoken talked on._

"_Mum said they need to look for teachers __for Transfiguration and__Potions__." _

_With that the children left the store again._

_The rest of the day Hermione waited for Fred and George. Once they finally entered their store she looked up at them and greeted them with a huge grin on her face. _

_After she had told her employers what she had heard, she immediately send an owl to Headmistress McGonagall and applied for the open post as Transfiguration teacher._

Hermione was once again pulled away from her thoughts when a large Hogwarts owl flew though the open window landing in front of her on the large table. She opened the string around it's leg gently and once she held the letter in her hands the brown owl flew back trough the window.

She pushed her fingers through her hair nervously, swallowed and enrolled the parchment.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you, that we decided to hire you as our new Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor. _

_All teachers have to arrive at August 31st. I am looking forward to meeting you then._

_Please meet me at 12 o'clock in front of the headmasters office. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione led out a loud yell. Molly who was sitting in the living room came into the kitchen her wand in her hand. She saw Hermione standing there, letter in hand and put it back into her pocket.

"Is everything alright dear?" she asked.


	2. Telling everyone

**Here we are again my dear readers. I hope you liked it so far. **

**Don't forget to write me a review. **

**If you find any mistakes you can keep them. **

**And no enough babbling. Of you go to read. **

Hermione didn't know what to say so she just nodded and handed the parchment to the other woman. Molly read the letter, smiled and hugged Hermione.

"I am going to tell everyone to come around tonight. We need to celebrate! Have you told anyone yet?" Hermione shook her head. Molly instantly went back into the living room, took the flower pot from the mantelpiece and took some floo powder. She than stepped into the fireplace and dropped the glittering silver powder. Once the flames changed into a bright green she said something Hermione couldn't completely understand and vanished.

Hermione stayed in the kitchen and took the letter back in her hand. She read it again and slowly realized that she will go back to Hogwarts. She was enthusiastic and nervous at the same time. Would the other teacher be able to accept her as one of them? Would they still see her as one of their students? She mostly worried if her students would listen to her even if she was only a few years older than themselves.

Finally the water started to boil and Hermione poured tea into her mug. She than went back into the room she shared with Ginny to read one of her old transfiguration books in order to prepare for her new job.

_3 hours later_

Hermione looked up from her book when she heard two silent 'plop's next to her. Fred and George Weasley, her favourite twins and current employers, aparated next to her. She jumped a little when they placed a kiss on her checks simultaneously. In the last couple of month during her work at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes the three of them grew quite fond of each other. She felt a little bit guilty that she was going to leave them to themselves. Quickly she put her book on the nightstand and stood up to change. She hurried the boys outside. They were looking confused down on her but than shrugged and went to look for their mother.

She opened the closet and shuffled through her clothes until she found what she was looking for. She undressed and pulled a red pullover with waterfall cut-out and ingrained jeans on. She than searched for her shoes and went down into the garden.

Molly excelled herself. A large table stood on the lawn, over and over covert with the most delicious meals. Hermione chuckled. It looked exactly like the feasts at Hogwarts. She seated herself next to Harry and Ginny who were holding hands under the table. Ron was seated on her other side. She was glad that, even if the two of them didn't work out as a couple, they were still friends. Molly had invited the whole family.

After dinner, when everyone was leaning back in their chairs totally fed up, Molly gave Hermione a reassuring look. Hermione took a deep breath and stood up. She cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. When everyone looked at her she cleared her throat once again and spoke. "Thank you all for coming her. I have an announcement to make. Fred, George, I am really sorry to do that to you, but I quit." They looked at each other once again. The confusion clearly visivle on their faces. Hermione continued. "I found a new job. It will start at August 31st. I will be the new Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house." When she was finished everyone looked startled. When the information sunk in, Harry was the first to respond. He stood up and came up to her to pull her into a tight embrace. "I am so proud of you." He whispered into her ear. When he made a step back and Hermione was pulled in a lot of embraces. She had tears in her eyes. She was relieved that her new family appreciated her choice.

When everyone had congratulated her some of the Weasley family aparated back home. Only Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Molly and Arthur stayed outside with Hermione. After they cleaned the garden everyone settled into the living room. While the other ones started chatting about their days Hermione got really tired. So she told everyone good night and went into her and Ginny's room.

She changed into her nightgown and went to bed. She lay there for a while still worrying about her new job. She than drifted to sleep and dreamed about her new life.


	3. The arrival

**Well, well Ladies and Gentleman, here we are again. **

**Thank you so much for following my story. Don't forget to review everyone!**

**Remember not to be too cruel as English isn't my native language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters obviously. **

**Off you go again with chapter 2.**

**Love & kisses Wings236**

Four days later Hermione put an Undetectable Extension Charm on her handbag in order to pack all the things she would need for Hogwarts. She collected all her clothes and books which were scattered all over the Burrow as usual.

Once she was done she put her handbag over her shoulder carefully and went down the stairs to say goodbye to everyone. In Hermione's opinion she had to say goodbye way to often. Still she knew that she will never get used to it.

The first one that pulled her into a tight embrace was Ron. Hermione has the strange impression that he wanted nothing more than to get it over with. And she was right. After he whispered: "Goodbye 'Mione" he turned around and left the living room. Hermione was concerned but when Molly came to her, tears glittering in her eyes, she pushed the thought away. She wouldn't let him ruin her day.

After everyone said their farewell and Hermione promised to send an owl at least every week she left the house that was her home for more than three years. She didn't want anyone to see her tears. Hermione took a few steps outside and took a deep breath. Than she disapparated.

Hermione reappeared in Hogsmead, right in front of the Three Broomsticks. She sighed. It was way to long ago that she had a butterbeer right inside. But right now it definitely wasn't the time to do that. She took a deep breath again and started walking to the castle she always considered home.

When Hermione walked through the gates into the front hall she had a strange feeling. It was different being here without all the loud students around her. But this is what she always wanted to do so she straightened her back, hold her head high and headed to the headmistress' office.

Professor McGonagall waited for her in front of the Gargoyle. When she saw Hermione she smiled and rushed to her side to give her a hug.

"Hello Professor" Hermione said. It was unfamiliar being hugged by someone who had been your teacher for so many years.

"Oh dear, please call me Minerva! After all we are colleagues now." McGonagall sighed.

Hermione nodded and thought: "_Seems like I will be a teacher after all. I hope it won't be too strange calling my former teacher by their first name."_

When she recognized the tiny houseelv standing a little behind Minerva she let out a silent shriek.

"Dobby?"

A huge grin appeared at the tiny creacher's face when he nodded eagerly.

"But … You're … I saw you die! How …" Hermione stuttered frowning in confusion.

Again, Dobby nodded eagerly. "Yes Misses Granger. Dobby remembers. But he suddenly was back at Hogwarts when the Dark Lord died." He explained.

Hermione smiled and knelled down to hug the houseelv who saved her life.

She stood up again and looked at Minerva.

"Prof … Minerva, it's nice to see you again. Thank you for giving me this opportunity." The older woman nodded.

"It's nice to see you indeed. I brought Dobby with me because he is going to be your personal houseelv. Just call him whenever you need him." Now it was Hermione's turn to nod when Minerva turned to look at Dobby who was still smiling. "Dobby will you please show Hermione to her rooms. I am sure she wants to unpack." With that she turned again. She was halfway on her way to her office when she looked back and said: "Your password is _Change_".

Dobby and Hermione arrived at the Transfiguration classroom when Hermione noticed that she didn't know where Minerva had her rooms when she was still Head of Gryffindor. But before she could ask Dobby he smiled at her again and explained: "Your office is next to the classroom. There is another door in your office which will lead you into your bedroom and bathroom. Call Dobby if you need anything Misses." When he was finished he disappeared with a loud _Crack_. Hermione sighed again. She would never get used to this either.

She turned to the door of her classroom but it was locked. So she pulled her wand out of her robes pocket and raised it to the lock. _Alohomora _she said and the door opened wide. It felt a bit strange hearing her loud voice in this empty building.

She held on to her bag and went inside. It looked exactly like it did two years ago when Hermione went still to school. There was just a layer of dust on every surface. But before she would clean up she went through the door at the of the large room. It was her office. Their was a huge mahogany desk with a comfortable looking chair in front of it. The place in front of the fireplace held two equally comfortable chairs and a small table. Every peace of furniture was made of the same mahogany wood and the chairs were padded with the same red that Hermione knew from the Gryffindor common room. There were bookshelves at one side of the room. In front of Hermione behind the desk, _her_ desk, there was another door. She went through it and stood in her bedroom.

It was slightly bigger than the girls dorm up in the Gryffindor tower. There was a king size bed which stood almost in the middle of the room. It was covert with sheets covered in red silk. In front of it, on the other wall was a huge chest of drawers with a small mirror above it. On one side of the bed was placed a nightstand. One the other side was a door made of glass. In this room every peace of furniture was made of mahogany as well. One the other side of the bed was a large double door made of glass. It led onto a small balcony with view onto the Gryffindor tower. Hermione laughed. She always wondered how Minerva always new when anything ever happened in her common room.

She stood there for a while admiring the view before she went back inside. Back in her bedroom she noticed another door on her right side. She went through it and gasped. It was her bathroom. It seemed to be formed from one single peace of marble. There were candles all along the walls, a single sink with a faucet that seemed to be real gold and a shelf on top of it which was big enough to hold every single peace of cosmetics she had every owned. On the other side was a tub which was big enough to be called a pool. Above it was a window which held a beautiful view over the estates of Hogwarts. She could even make out the forbidden forest not so far away. When she turned from the view Hermione had to gasp again. The third wall, the one she hadn't seen before, was covered with one huge mirror.

She was absolutely amazed. She quickly waved a Clock Spell with her wand and when she realized that it was almost time for dinner she went back into her classroom in order to start preparing the room for her first Transfiguration lesson in two days.

She quickly managed a cleaning spell and every stain and every bit of dust was immediately removed.

Once she was done, she didn't want to change that much as everyone was used to the room looking like this, she went on to her office. She placed her handbag on her desk and was about to start to unpack her stuff and put it where it would belong when she heard someone knock on the door of her classroom.

She turned around, flicked her wand and went to the door of her office to see who was visiting her. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Hello Ms. Granger. It's nice to see you." said Severus Snape. Hermione gulped. She new that Snape would be at Hogwarts. What she didn't expect was that he would visit her in her rooms unless he needed to.

She calmed herself thinking that he was still a member of the order and that he actually changed a lot since he hadn't be a spy anymore.

"Hello Professor Snape." she answered with a calm voice. "Truly it is nice to see you."

"May I come in? And please, call me Severus. I'm not your teacher anymore."

Hermione was surprised but nodded and asked him in.

Only if you will call me Hermione, Severus." she insisted.

**Dobby is alive! Yey!  
><strong>**The next chapter will be up either today or tomorow. So see you.**

**Don't forget to write me a review!**


	4. Revelations

**Hey guys. I told you I would be back again really soon. **

**I just want to take the time to thank my followers and huntergirl29 for her review. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. **

**And here you go. **

Hermione smiled when Severus nodded at her suggestion. But her smile lightly faded when he reached into his pocket and withdrew a bottle of firewhiskey from his robes.

"Would you do me the honor of drinking a glass of this with me?" He asked.

Hermione nodded and called for Dobby. He instantly appeared with the usual _Crack_.

"What can Dobby do for Misses Granger?" He wanted to know. Hermione smiled at him and asked to bring two glasses for her and Severus. Dobby nodded eagerly again and headed off to the kitchen.

Hermione felt Severus' confused look on her back when she drew her wand and flicked it at the fireplace to clean it before she flicked it again in order to start a warming fire inside of it.

When she turned to Severus again he asked "Why did you order the elf to bring us glasses? Don't you have any?" Hermione shook her head in response.

When Dobby appeared with the glasses and Severus started to pour the golden liquid into them she explained.

"I have never lived on my own yet, so I still need a few things. Like glasses or carpets for example.

Severus nodded again and handed her one of the glasses. She took it from his hand and showed him to one of the chairs in front of the fire. He sat down and cleared his throat before he started to speak. Hermione, who knew that he would be holding a slightly longer speech, got comfortable in her chair.

"You might be wondering why I am here. And most of all how I survived the war. Am I right? Except for Minerva I never told anyone before." She nodded and waited for him to continue. He took a sip of his whiskey, took a deep breath and continued.

"First of all I want you to know that I always was quite fond of you and your work. But because of the job I did for Dumbledore I couldn't show that. I would have risen suspicions when a common Death Eater, right hand to Voldemort, and head of Slytherin would be fond of a muggle born. I hope you can forgive my prior behavior. I came here to tell you that."

Hermione was amazed. She absolutely didn't expect that. She tried to hide the fact that she forgave him the instant she got to know what Severus had done for Harry. She took another sip of her drink and waited. Soon he spoke again.

"As for the story of how I survived the attack of Nagini. Since Voldemort had abducted Olivander, I knew that he would eventually consider me the true owner of the elder wand. So each day I swallowed a bezoar to prevent poisoning. The day of the battle he asked me to come into the boat shed. I knew what would be going to happen so I took a heavy sleeping drought which would act when I was near death so it would seem like I really was gone. After Harry killed the Dark Lord the potion wore off and I managed to send my patronus to Minerva. She got me to Poppy who got me well again. If you want you can tell Harry but I would ask you to tell no one else."

Hermione noticed that her mouth was slightly open and she hurried to close it again. She swallowed and nodded. She new that Harry wouldn't tell anyone if she asked him not to.

They were quiet for a while. Both thinking about everything that had happened and everything that eventually would happen.

Suddenly Severus emptied his glass and stood up.

"We should probably get down into the Great Hall. It is tradition that all teacher are having dinner together the day before the students arrive." Hermione nodded and emptied her glass as well. Because she was still dressed in Muggle clothing she wanted to change first so she agreed to meet Severus in front of the Great Hall.

Hermione went down through the empty hallways to reach the Great Hall. Severus already waited for her in front of the doors. She smiled at him when he held the door open and let her go in first. It looked exactly like it had all those years she went to school here. She ran her fingers above the surface of the Gryffindor table on her way to the teacher's desk at the end of the Great Hall. There were some teacher already waiting for everyone else. She remembered every single one of them. There was the rather short Filius Flitwick, Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw. He was wearing a light blue robe. Next to him stood a tall woman with emerald green robes and a pointed hat. Hermione immediately recognized Minerva. She had the same prim expression she had when Hermione saw her the first time. Her hair was drawn in the typical tight bun. Next to Minerva was Poppy Pomfrey the school nurse. Hermione had stopped counting on how many times she had to patch up Harry and Ron. Pomona Sprout was also standing with the small group. The Head of Hufflepuff house and Professor for Herbology wore the patched, frayed hat on her gray hair and the same shabby robes Hermione new so well.

When Hermione reached them all of her former teacher turned around to look at her. They had huge smiles on their faces when each one pulled her into a hug and insisted to be called by their first names.

"I just told the others who would join our staff this year." Minerva explained when the gates burst open and a really tall man walked through them. Hermione felt a huge grin appear on her face when she saw him. He was always a great friend for the golden Trio and the work as professor for Care of magical creatures suited him well. It was Rubeus Hagrid. The half giant grinned too when he recognized Hermione. But much too soon Hermione turned her attention back on the headmistress.

"It is some kind of tradition, that new teacher are given a gift for their purchase." With these words Hagrid handed her a cage with a black owl. Hermione was thrilled. She thanked Minerva and the other adults glowingly.

Soon they seated each other at the table. As usual the headmistress sat in the middle. On her right side was Hermione while on her left side was an empty space. It belonged to the potions professor who had missed to arrive. During dinner Hermione spoke to Pomona who was seated on her other side.

Half way through the meal the double doors of the Great Hall burst open again and a tall man with white blond hair entered the room. Even him Hermione recognized immediately. How could she not. This man was torturing her during school time. She felt her eyes narrowing on Draco Malfoy.

**Ok, I know that this story isn't going anywhere at the moment. **

**Still I hope you like this chapter. **

**Don't forget to write a review everyone!**


	5. The new potions teacher

**Ok guys. Here we are again. **

**We are up to 770 views by now. That is huge! Thanks to every single one of you!**

**Disclaimer: I guess it's pretty clear that I don't own any of this! * s****igh ***

Hermione hadn't expected this. She had thought about every possibility for the new potions teacher but she never imagined it to be Draco.

After the war his parents were send to Askaban to serve their time. Draco was cleared of all charges instead and turned his back on his parents and his heritage. He had joined the Order to repay his depths and to make up for everything he had done. But even that didn't make up for Hermione, Harry and Ron. The three of them still weren't on good terms with Draco and he never tried to change that.

Hermione growled and Draco seemed to share those feelings of concern and fury.

"Malfoy, I never expected you to become a teacher." Hermione pointed out. Draco just shrugged and answered: "Well, it is no surprise that know-it-all Granger would use every possibility to show of!"

Now it was Minerva's turn to narrow her eyes. She knew that it may be a bad idea to put these to into a room and have them to work together. But Albus insisted on hiring both, Hermione and Draco. When he explained what Minerva had to do and how that effected the peace she agreed with him. This was a good idea after all.

During Minerva's inner monologue the battering between Hermione and Draco went on. Minerva sighed.

"Stop it you two! I hope you will be able to work together!"

Hermione nodded while Draco looked like he was in pain. However, Minerva knew that Hermione would at least try to be civil around Draco. But with him it would be like walking on eggs.

Draco sat down into the chair reserved for the potions master and head of Slytherin. During dinner Minerva handed out the schedules for classes. Hermione smiled. She would be joined by Gryffindor and Hufflepuff in the earlier classes whilst she taught Ravenclaw and Slytherin in the afternoon.

When dinner was over Hermione was asked to join Minerva on the way to the headmistress' office. Minerva wanted to tell her how the next day would go off.

"As you know the students will arrive just in time for dinner. Hagrid will bring the first years up to the castle in the boats like always. As it is tradition you will welcome the little ones in front of the Great Hall. The sorting ceremony will be under your administration tomorrow. Can you do this?"

Hermione swallowed hard but nodded. In her first year as a professor she was already announced deputy headmistress. It was a great opportunity to prove herself.

Hermione went back to her room to finally start unpacking. Once back in her office she looked around again. She really loved her chambers. Wondering if they looked about the same when Minerva was still professor for Transfiguration she went for her back. Opening it she took her books out. She wanted to organize her office the Muggle way so that she could keep her mind of everything. So she levitated all of her books next to her in front of the bookshelf. She sorted them slowly by topic and height in order to find one specific book quickly whenever she needed one. When she was done with that she sat down in front of her desk organizing the surface. She put her rolls of parchment to her left and the ink and quill at the head of the desk.

After she finished she took hold of her bag and went into her bathroom to put her cosmetics on the shelves above the sink. She decided that she would put her clothes away and sit down to write a letter to her friends. Afterward she would take a bath before going to bed. So she went into the bedroom and put her bag on the bed. She opened the chest of drawers and neatly folded her clothes into it.

Hermione sat down on her desk, took a quill and a roll of parchment and started to write her first letter home since starting her new life as a teacher.

_Dear Harry, Ron and Ginny_

_it is rather strange being here as a teacher. But the others seem to have excepted me as one of them. _

_They gave me an owl to celebrate me joining them. It was very nice of them. _

_I was told to say hallo to you from Hagrid. He didn't change at all. Even if I am looking forward to tomorrow there is something that puts a dark spot into it. There was another empty space in the staff this year. Professor Slughorn retired, for good this time, which gives the need for a new Slytherin head. And guess what. It is none other than Malfoy. _

_Don't start to freak out on me! _

_I already miss you guys so I will ask Minerva (every teacher is on a first name basis) to connect my fireplace to the floo. Tell me if you can visit me soon. _

_Lot's of love_

_Hermione_

_PS: Harry I really need to speak with you. So if you could give me some time next weekend to meat at the Three Broomsticks? Owl me!_

When Hermione finished she folded her letter, put it in an envelope and called Dobby. This time she almost didn't get the _Crack_. She might be getting used to this sound after all.

"Dobby, can you get this to my owl and send it to the Burrow for me, please?" The tiny elf looked thrilled to do this. He nodded again and went away.

After Hermione's long bath she changed into her green silky nightgown and climbed into her bed. She fell asleep almost immediately. But this night, she dreamed of Draco.

**So that was it for another chapter. **

**I am so sorry that they are this short altogether. I mostly write at work and finish it at home. **

**Don't forget the reviews everyone! They truly give inspiration. **

**Love, Wings236**


	6. The Sorting Ceremony

**Hello again my dear readers.**

**I want to take the time to thank for those really nice reviews. **

**Don't forget to leave a review once you're done with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

The next day Hermione spend her time figuring out her syllabus and reading every book on teaching she could find. She had no experience on that topic whatsoever so she was a bit nervous when she made her way down into the Entrance Hall. She wore her black teaching robes, dark jeans and a red pullover. She was looking forward to meeting the new first years.

She stood on the bottom step of the stairs and watched the students hurrying into the Great Hall. There were some familiar faces but Hermione wasn't able to put names to them. Just a few moments later they were all seated at their housetables chatting. The gates swung open and Hagrid went through them. She took a sharp breath. Two of the kids were completely wet. The water was dripping from their matching brown hair and their new robes onto the stone floor.

"What happened?", she asked looking at the tall man with a worried expression on her face.

Hagrid shrugged. "I don't really know Professor Granger. They somehow managed to fall out of the boat." The students looked at her wide-eyed. Hermione sighed, drew her wand and cased a quick drying charm on the two boys. She then turned and faced the group in front of her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Granger, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. As you might know, there are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They originated from our four founders, each representing one house. They are Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rovena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. You will be sorted into these houses momentarily. Your house will be like your family so I would advise you to act like this. Please wait here whilst I check if they are ready for you."

Hermione smiled at the shivering students in front of her and turned to open one of the large doors. She saw the headmistress nodding for her. She turned around again. Hermione gave the first years a moment to compose themselves and opened the double door wide. She went towards the teachers desk and tried to ignore the whispers which were erupting amongst the students.

When the group arrived at the high desk she took the parchment in one and the old, patched Sorting hat into the other hand. With a flick of her wand she let the parchment hover in front of her. She addressed the uncomfortable children: "When I say your name you will come forward and sit down on the chair. Then I will place the Sorting hat on your head and you will sorted into your house." She smiled again and saw a few of them nodding.

She looked onto the parchment and smiled a bit when she saw the first to names on that list. "Arlington, Marcus"

One of the brown haired boys who fell into the dark lake walked up next to her, seated himself on the chair and eyed the head slightly worried. She hovered it above the boy's head and just before she could place it the hat shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione pulled the hat back and nodded at the boy. He smiled and ran towards the table.

"Arlington, Thomas"

This time it was always the same. The boy sat down and just before Hermione could place the hat it shouted again.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

It went on like this for a while.

After every child was sorted into the houses Hermione hurried and placed both, head and chair into the room next door. Minerva would pick up the hat when the feast was over.

Back in the Great Hall Hermione sat down on her place next to the headmistress who was just starting her first day speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. To our older students, welcome back! First of all I want to introduce to you our changes in staff. For Transfiguration and new head of Gryffindor house: Ms. Hermione Granger!" Hermione smiled and waved her hand while the Great Hall exploded. Even Minerva smiled while she waited for the students to settle down again.

"For Potions and new head of Slytherin house: Mr. Draco Malfoy." Again the students applauded but it was much lower than before.

"I still have some announcements to make. First of all, Mr. Filch asked me to remind you to have a look at the list of banned items which is exposed just outside his office. And remember that the forbidden forest is not allowed to enter. That would be it. So let the fest begin!"

She waved her hand and piles of food appeared on every table. It was just now that Hermione was starving so she filled her plate and hat a pleasant conversation with Minerva and Severus.

When everyone was finished and the prefects had accompanied the first years into the common rooms Hermione decided that it was time to go to bed. So she bid her colleagues goodbye and went to her rooms. Once their she lit the fireplace with her wand and went straight to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	7. The potion

**Hallo my lovely readers. **

**Last time I checked we were up to 1,902 views, 7 reviews, 33 followers and 11 favorites. I am amazed! Thank you all for your support. **

**Just to clear things up a bit. Everything that is written in italics are someone's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Off you go now. But leave a review once you're done reading!**

It had been Hermione's first day of teaching. But even if she loved it she was really happy that this day was about to be over. She headed down into the Great Hall for dinner when someone ran into her and send her flying to the floo. She landed on her back and winced when the pain flooded her. Her vision blurred with tears but when she saw who send her flying in the first place the pain was gone and anger filled its place. It was Draco.

Hermione quickly stood up again and headed to the head table narrowing her eyes at the blond. He wore the typical Malfoy sneer on his face and Hermione wanted nothing more than to yell at him. But she suppressed the urge remembering they were teacher now. So she decided to settle this in the evening once the staff meeting was over. Hermione placed herself in her chair and started to put some food onto her plate. Everyone ate in silence.

Just a few hours later all students had returned to their common rooms. It was way after curfew now when suddenly a huge argument broke loose in the staff room. Hermione and Draco yelled at each other about the most stupid thing.

"You just came back so that you could make my life hell again! When will be the next time you call me 'mudblood'?"

"What else is there to call you? It is obvious to me that you don't know anything. So calling you little Miss know-it-all is proven to be wrong!"

The other teacher were looking from one to the other as if they were watching a game of tennis. Nobody dared to say a word.

Suddenly the doors bust open and Minerva walked through.

"What is the matter with you to? Can't you put your running battle to end end? Just for the sake of this school?" Draco and Hermione both looked down at their feet. It was like being Minerva's student again. "Yes Prof … Minerva." Both were stuttering and looked at each other when they said exactly the same. The nodded their heads and this was more of a truce that anyone every expected to happen.

"So don't you two have anything to do?" Minerva wanted to know. The sternness was gone from her voice and Hermione and Draco relaxed a little.

Draco answered trying hard to keep his shakiness from his voice.

"As a matter of fact I do. A student came to me today. It seems like his parents told him he was adopted when he got his letter. He asked for my held so I decided to try and brew up a Parentes Potion. I have to admit that I've never done this one before. Severus, care to help?"

Severus answer shocked all of them once more.

"I would like that, Draco. But unfortunately I still have a lot to do. I do know for a fact however that Hermione is more than capable of brewing this potion. Would you do me this favor, Hermione?" Hermione looked at him shock clearly visible on her face.

Due to this shock she was on her way into the dungeons with Draco just a few minutes later. She frowned, narrowed her eyes on him and shook her head. Since she agreed to Severus' suggestion he was awfully quiet.

Once Hermione and Draco entered his office she stopped mid step. It looked so different than it had when it was still Severus' office. But that wasn't what made her stop. She liked his office and that made her wanting to scream. There was a huge desk made from dark wood, the same chairs in front of the fireplace Hermione had in her office. There were some differences of course. The chair covers were dark green and the floor was covered with a cream colored carpet. It looked great.

Draco grabbed a book and some ingredients from the shelf behind his desk and walked back into his classroom. Hermione followed him slowly wondering a bit. The interior of his office included that he wasn't the child from their schooldays anymore. Hermione looked at him more attentive. His platinum blond hair wasn't put back and glued to his had like she remembered. It was a bit longer now and a few strands fell in his eyes now and than. Right now he pushed it back with his hands. She noticed his long slim fingers. _How would it feel to have his hands on my bare skin? _

Hermione jumped a bit at this thought. _What was that? He was my enemy for such a long time! And now I wonder how his hands would feel on my body? It clearly has bin way too long that someone actually touched me._

Draco didn't notice Hermione's inner struggle while he set up the cauldron in front of the classroom. Than he shook off his robes and rolled back the sleeves of his white shirt. The Dark Mark which was present every time since sixth year had faded during time. He had researched this particular spell for a long time to find out why his mark faded whilst his father's didn't. The answer to that was quite interesting. This kind of dark magic was bound to the mental and emotional connection with its performer. Even thou Voldemort was dead a lot of his former followers still believed in their opinions.

Silently they worked next to each other only talking when absolutely necessary. Suddenly Draco said: "Thank you". Hermione jumped once again. She was currently cutting some dried nettles and almost cut herself. But nothing had happened. She nodded and put the last ingredient into the cauldron. "Finished" she said and turned around. Only to turn back immediately when she heard the potion bubble. That shouldn't have happened! Normally that kind of reaction only occurred when a drop of blood hit the potion.

Hermione looked down at her hands. Apparently something did happen when Draco startled her. There was a deep cut on her index finger. She placed her lips around her finger and looked at the cauldron. It still formed bubbles and slowly white smoke rose from the blood red potion.

Hermione gasped her face white like snow. She didn't expect the two faces turning slowly above the cauldron being somewhat familiar.

The woman was obviously beautiful. She had long black hair which flowed in waved down her back. She had dark brown eyes, a straight nose and a full mouth.

The man was not less beautiful. He had dark hair. Not as black as the woman's but it seemed like liquid chocolate. His eyes were the color of honey, his skin dark. But it suited him. Hermione had never seen him before but non the less they looked like she had already met them.

Draco on the other hand knew just too well who those people were. He turned around and looked at Hermione. She was still pale her eyes wide. "Ava and Christophus Zabini" At that Hermione faded.


	8. Three sides of the story

**After this amazing feedback on my last chapter I was very eager on publishing this one. **

**Just let me say I am truly grateful for your support. So keep it going and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas on how to make this story truly amazing. **

**Disclaimer: I think I made it clear that I don't own any of this. **

**Of you go now. And don't forget the review once your done with this chapter. **

Just a couple minutes later Hermione woke up. She had expected to lie on the cold stone floor of the Potions classroom. But that wasn't true. When Draco saw her eyes fluttering just seconds before she was passing out he grabbed her by her waist. Once she was unconscious he picked her up and laid her down on his bed.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Draco leaning on the wall near the door. She looked around sitting up. Despite the colour, which were exactly the same as in his office, his bedroom looked exactly like her own.

There was someone else with them. A young man was sitting on the edge of the green covered bed face in his hands. Hermione could only see the man's hair. It had the colour of liquid chocolate. Draco cleared his throat and the man looked up. Hermione took a sharp breath when she recognized him at once. It was Blaise Zabini. He was a Slytherin and fellow classmate of Hermione and Draco. Hermione new however that he never said anything mean to Harry, Ron, herself or the other Gryffindors even though he was always with Draco.

She watched the two men in front of her for a while. Draco never left his place near the door deep in thought. Blaise on the other hand wasn't able to be so calm. He paced the room thinking hard as well.

"Anyone care to share? What's going on?" Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. _These boys are driving me nuts! Wait, they are definitely not boys any more. When had they become so handsome? _Hermione hadn't changed much during those last year.

"I am in no place to tell you the whole story." Blaise said sitting down on the bed again. "But it seems like you are my long lost twin sister. I can tell you that much" Hermione let her jaw drop. She covered her forearm with her hand instinctively. Did fate play some sick joke on her? Her hole life she worked harder than anyone else to prove herself. She was joked about all her life for being muggle born. She had it carved into her arm by Bellatrix Lestrange. And now it turned out that she wasn't muggle born at all? On the contrary. It seemed like Hermione was pureblood after all. She was feeling sick so she leaned her head back onto the headboard.

"Maybe we should go and talk to Minerva" Hermione suggested. She rubbed her hands over her face and pulled her fingers through her messy hair. Both men nodded and helped her get up.

The three of them slowly walked to the Gargoyle, said the password Phoenixtears and entered the headmistress' office. Hermione still felt like her knees were to stop holding her so she quickly seated herself in one of the chairs in front of Minerva's huge desk.

Dumbledore was smiling down on them from his painting. His eyes were sparkling a lot more than they had when he was still alive. Hermione had an odd feeling. _Does he know something we don't?_

But she quickly pushed this thought in the back of her mind when Minerva rushed through the door still dressed in her nightgown. The robe hang loose on her shoulders, her hair was freed from the tight knot and hand freely and in slight waves down onto her shoulders. Hermione had never seen her former teacher like this.

Minerva raised her wand and levitated four glasses onto her desk. She grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey from the shelf behind her and poured some of the liquid into the crystal ups. She than handed each of the young adults one of them.

"I guess we can all need a drink right now. So what happened?"

Blaise and Draco looked at each other in silent conversation until Draco nodded and started to tell. He explained how he and Hermione were working on the potion, how he thanked her, how she finished the potion and a drop of her blood ended in the cauldron. How the potion started to bubble, how the picture of Mr. and Mrs. Zabini appeared in the smoke, how Hermione had fainted and finally how he asked Blaise to come to Hogwarts immediately.

Minerva listened to Draco's speech carefully sipping on her drink every now and than. Once he was finished she emptied her glass, refilled it and emptied it again. She sighed.

"Hermione, dear, why is it, that you are always there when anything happens?"

Hermione shrugged. She didn't even try to fake a smile. She new instinctively that it wouldn't work. Minerva smiled at her and turned to Blaise.

"I informed your parents that something came up. They will be here in the morning."

Blaise nodded, clutching his glass as if it was the only thing keeping him from falling apart.

"What do you know about all this?"

He took a deep breath. It was obvious that this topic wasn't an easy one for him.

"Before I came to Hogwarts for our first year my parents told me that I had a twin sister. She was taken away when we were three weeks old. I always wondered who it might be but I didn't believe she was here. How absolutely wrong I had been."

Hermione swallowed. She remembered what Minerva had said just seconds ago. _Why was it always me when there was trouble?_

"Hermione" Minerva addressed her. "What did you know before tonight's events?"

Now it was her turn to take a deep breath. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the looks the others might give her.

"After we finished sixth year Harry, Ron and I went to find every Horcrux made by Voldemort. I wanted my parents to be safe so I obliviated them and planted the wish in their heads to go and live in Australia. They no nothing. Neither about me nor about the wizarding world. After the war I had to make a choice. Go and find them in that huge country or leave them in order to keep them save at all times. I chose the latter. To have some money I needed to clean the house to sell it. In the attic I found a folder. There were adoption papers in it and a letter by my parents. Or rather the people I always believed were my parents. They couldn't have any children on their own so they decided for an adoption. They went to an orphanage and found me. That is about everything I know."

Hermione opened her eyes again. She saw that exact expression she didn't want to see. It was pitty. But confusion as well.

"Why didn't you try to find your real parents?" Blaise wanted to know. He asked exactly what Minerva and Draco were wondering about.

"Well I was afraid" Hermione blushed "What if I had found them and didn't want to get to know me? And as I was found in an orphanage there was still the possibility that they were indeed dead." Hermione wanted nothing more than this day to be over.

"It's already late. Maybe you should head to bed. Mr. and Mrs. Zabini might want to hear everything again tomorrow. But I would appreciate if both of you, Draco and Blaise, would stay with Hermione tonight. Being alone right now isn't something I would be fond of. Would that be all right with you Hermione?"

She nodded. Minerva showed them out. Hermione rubbed her hands across her face. It took all her strength to hold back her tears.

Once they reached the Transfiguration classroom they heard two voices whispering inside. A dark one, clearly a man and Hermione new exactly who it was, and the high pitched voice of an house elf. Hermione hurried to open the door. It was dark inside but with a flick of her wand she lit the candles along the walls. Dobby stood in the middle of the room and a man with messy dark hair knell in front of him hugging the elf tightly.

"Harry what are you doing here?"

Harry released Dobby only to hurry over to Hermione pulling her into an embrace.

"Well you told me you wanted to talk to me alone so I came here. But before we talk I do have a few questions." He motioned to Draco and Blaise with his head. Hermione nodded. She was nervous how Harry would react to all those changes that happened during two days. But she led him into her office non the less. She told Dobby to bring four glasses and took the firewhiskey from the top shelf.

Once everyone was settled into the chairs by the fireplace Harry spoke.

"Why are _they_ here, 'Mione?"

"They helped my through something. It was a bit too hard tonight to be alone right now. So Minerva asked them to stay with me."

Harry nodded approvingly but had concern written all over his face.

"That is good. I need to go in an hour anyway. So on to my next question: Why didn't you tell me Dobby was alive?"

Draco looked up from his glass and looked at Hermione wide eyed. Hermione chuckled. It felt quite good to laugh after this horrible evening. She felt grateful for Harry to show up. She took a sip of her whiskey, the fire easing everything a bit, and smiled.

"Well, I just wanted to surprise you all. As a matter of fact I didn't know until the 31st that Dobby was alive so I had to adjust quite a bit myself."

Harry nodded and flashed her a smile.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Hermione shuffled a bit uncomfortably in her chair.

"Well actually I needed to promise that I just told you."

She looked at Draco and Blaise from the corner of her eye. They got the wink immediately and left the room to wait in her classroom. They looked quite relived not having to stay with both Gryffindors in a room for a longer time.

When the door was closed behind them Hermione started to talk. She told him about meeting Dobby, her conversation with Severus, her first day of teaching and what had happened tonight. Harry didn't say a word. He just sat there listening carefully and huged her tightly once she started to cry. It felt good to be hold whilst sobbing.

When her tears dried he let go of her and flashed her a grin.

"You know you can always come to Ginny and me when you need to talk to someone."

Hermione nodded.

"How is everyone?" she asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Everyone is fine. Fred and George are still looking for a replacement, Molly and Arthur are busy as always. But I am a bit concerned about Ron. He isn't the same any more."

Hermione nodded. She remembered how he acted the day she left for Hogwarts.

Harry stood up and kissed her cheek.

"I gotta go. Have some work to do. We'll see you next weekend in Hogsmead?"

Hermione nodded again and showed him out. Blaise and Draco still waited in her classroom. She took her green nightgown out of the dresser and went into the bathroom. Once redressed she looked into the mirror one last time and went to bed.

**Wow, that was a longer one. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**The next chapter will be up in no time!**


	9. Breaking the news

**Hey guys here we are again. **

**I just want to say something. Your support really makes me want to write more and more. So keep it up! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**

**Off you go. I hope you like this one.**

The next morning Hermione woke up with an odd feeling. She wasn't used to share a bed with someone but right now she opened her eyes to a white clothed chest while someone else was snuggling her from behind arms around her waist. The memory of the last evening hit her hard. She moaned and closing her eyes again. She reopened one of them to check who was lying in front of her. It was Blaise. Her brother.

Hermione was relieved. Waking up with her brother behind her like Draco right now would have been awkward. Her thoughts slipped away when Draco pulled her closer into his chest. Once she felt his hardened member pressed against her back she gasped. She had been with Ron before but she never imagined someone being so big. Being with Ron wasn't satisfying at all and she longed for someone to show her how good sex felt like.

She turned her head trying not to wake them. Draco was still sleeping but Blaise was waking up slowly. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"We should probably get ready to meet my parents … I mean … our parents. Wow that is awkward."

Hermione smiled back at him nodding and wiggled a bit in order to get out of bed. Draco woke up when her bum caressed his member due to her wiggling. He pressed his hands onto her hips in order to hold her still.

"Damn Granger, are you crazy moving like this?"

He pressed himself into her once again before letting go of her slowly getting out of bed. He stretched and yawned.

"I'll go and head to my rooms. I definitely need to take a cold shower right now. You two should probably get down and talk to your parents."

Hermione and Blaise agreed with him.

Once Hermione was dressed Blaise and her went down into the Great Hall. There was a place set for him next to Draco.

After breakfast they headed into the headmistress' office to talk everything through. Hermione opened the door and stopped her track immediately once her eyes caught a glimpse of the people standing near the window. She turned around to face Minerva.

"Do they know? Do they know everything again?"

Minerva smiled at her and nodded. Hermione smiled and a tear fell down her cheek. There they were. The only parents she'd ever known. Jean and Malcom Granger stood near the window. Jean had been crying and even Malcom looked like he wasn't well. They were clearly uncomfortable standing in the biggest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. That wasn't strange at all. After all they were Muggles.

Hermione ran over to them and hugged them at the same time tightly. She sobbed into Jean's shoulder. She really had missed them.

When she calmed down again she realized that the Granger's weren't the only one's in the room. She took a sharp breath. There stood another couple next to Blaise and Minerva. She recognized them immediately. Mr. and Mrs. Zabini looked at her curious. You could see that Blaise was related to them. He had his father's hair and skin but his face resembled his mother's. Despite the curiosity on their faces. Ava turned to look at Minerva.

"I don't quite understand. Why are we here? And who is this girl?"

Hermione stepped away from the Granger's ready to tell her story once more.

"I am so sorry. How rude I've been. I should have introduced myself. My name is Hermione Jean Granger. At least that is the only name that I've ever known."

Jean Granger gasped.

"So you know? How long do you know already? And how did you find out?"

The Zabini's looked curious once again. They turned to Blaise. He already knew all of this so it wasn't that exciting for him at the moment.

"Blaise do you know what everyone is talking about? And why are we here?" He was asked. He sighed and told his parents to listen to Hermione. She waited until everyone settled down and told her story again. She started with obliviating her parents and ended with the potion accident from last night.

When she was done she wiped the tears off her face and checked the time. She jumped off her chair and hurried towards the door explaining herself.

"I need to run. I have the seventh year N.E.W.T. students next lesson. We are going to review off the last years so that I can see how much they already know. I'll be back once the class is over."

Finishing she hurried out of the door and towards her classroom. The students were already waiting for her. She greeted them and apologized for being late. Once everyone was settled she started the class.

When the lesson was over the female students broke into a fit of giggles. Hermione left the room after them to see why the girls behaved like the hormonal bundles they were. It was Blaise of course. Her very charming twin brother. Since the girls in their year were old enough to be interested in boys thy noticed him. Hermione, too, hat noticed him but it was never any kind of attraction nor a crush. It was rather an interest in his person. Right now Hermione wondered if her subconsciousness had guessed that there was a connection with him.

She motioned him to step inside her classroom. He walked inside and she closed the door behind him.

"I just need to clean everything up. I have no idea how but somehow they managed to transfigure a needle into a hey stag. If you stay outside in the hallway thou these girls will go hysterical."

Blaise laughed but nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But I wanted to talk to you. Mother and Father told me something."

Hermione looked at him wide eyed.

"What is it?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"It's nothing bad, really. They just said that you have no resemblance with the baby you have once been. And I figured, since you are the Transfiguration teacher and brightest witch our age, you might know what it might be that changed your appearance completely for such a long time."

Whilst she waved her wand to vanish all the hay she thought about what he just said. She had an idea so she turned around to face him. He was no sitting on the teachers desk and looked at her expectantly. Hermione still was thinking hard.

"What is it?" He asked slightly worried.

"Let's just say I have an idea what might have caused the change. Have you ever heard about Glamour Charms?"

He leaned his head to the side and shook it in confusion. Hermione sighed and sat down next to him on her desk.

"I've read about it when I was on the hunt for Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. It is really powerfull dark magic."

Blaise eyes widened when he asked "You read about dark magic? I begin to wonder what you guys did exactly."

Hermione smiled at him but one could see the fear and sadness in her brown eyes.

"I might tell you one day but for now let's just that we came across some pretty nasty things."

Her fingers covered the 'mudblood' scar on her forearm once again. His eyes followed her hand and his jaw dropped when he saw the scar.

He looked furious.

"Who did this to you Mia?" he wanted to know. Hermione liked the nickname but was uncomfortable non the less.

"I am truly relieved that Bellatrix Lestrange is dead!"

He looked at her getting the hint she gave him. She expected everything, that he would start to yell, laugh or throw a tantrum. But she never expected him to pull her fingers away and caressed the scar with his own. Hermione smiled at him grateful.

"I just hope that I am right about the Glamour Charm. It might happen that the scar is just carved into the charm."

Blaise nodded and rose to his feet pulling her with him.

"We should talk to Minerva and our parents. They need to know everything you could find out about this Glamour thing."

When they entered Minerva's office once again the Grangers were gone. Just Ava and Christophus were left. They smiled at their children and Hermione was amazed how quickly she was welcomed back into the family. Minerva was the first to speak.

"Hermione, did Blaise told you everything?"

She nodded and told everything she knew.

"There is a spell called the Glamour Charm. It changes someone's appearance until somebody finds out who you really are. From that moment it takes 24 hours to ware off. That means, if I am right, I have 12 hours left to tell everyone how needs to know. Minerva, can you tell the other teacher and the students while I sent Dobby fro Harry, Ginny and the other Weasley's?"

Minerva nodded and Hermione was about to leave the room once again when she rethought.

"Blaise, can you come with me? And Minerva please send Draco to my rooms once you've talked to everyone?" She asked turning around again.

Hermione walked away from the headmistress' office, Blaise behind her. She was deep in thought. _Why do I want to have Draco there? He's a git! That much didn't change. But a very handsome git. Oh, stop it! It's Malfoy for Merlin's sake! _She shook her head to get off her mind's path. Blaise was looking at her from the corner of his eyes wondering what she was thinking about so hard.

Arriving at her office her friends were already there. Dobby had done a quick job. She greeted everyone glad to see them again. _It would be better thou when the occasion wasn't so damned wicked. _The whole time she was chatting with them Blaise stood in the corner of the office feeling a bit awkward. Draco came rushing through the door after half an hour. He took Hermione to the side and told her the current status update.

"Minerva told everyone. Our lessons this afternoon won't take place."

Hermione nodded and thanked him for standing with her. He nodded as well the typical sneer absent from his face. She could feel the gazes of the people she considered family whist she was talking to Draco. She turned to face them smiling. But the smile never reached her eyes.

"Maybe we should take this to my classroom. We will be able to sit down there and you definitely want to sit while I tell you why I've asked you to be here."

The gazes were still fixed on her expectantly but they went to sit in the Transfiguration classroom nonetheless. Everyone took a seat. Hermione had a strange feeling sating in front of them as if she was their teacher. Draco and Blaise came up the front with her ready to step in whenever needed. Ron rose one eyebrow while everybody else was still calm.

"First you all know that I started to teach Transfiguration" Hermione began

"Second you know that I was adopted. What you don't know yet is that Draco" Ron's eyebrows vanished under his hair "is the new Potions Master. I helped him brew a potion last night and a drop of my blood ended up in the cauldron after I've cut myself. It was a Parentes potion. You can imagine that I was utterly confused to find out who my real parents are."

The Weasley's looked at her still expectantly. Hermione was about to cry so Blaise cut in finishing for her whilst Draco comforted her silently.

"As it turns out, Hermione is my twin sister. I know that we don't look alike at all. We believe that a Glamour Charm was put on her after she was abducted from our room when we were three weeks old. The charm will wear out in just a few hours and Hermione wants all of us to be there with her."

When he finished the room was utterly quiet until Ron spoke first. His anger was audible in his voice when he asked "Why she'd want us here I can completely understand. But why do you want _them _here, 'Mione?" Hermione sill had tears running down her cheeks when she went to Ron furious her wand drawn.

"Ronald Weasley! I want them here, because Blaise is my _brother_ and Draco helped me through the first hours as well! So stop being a jerk or I will send one of Ginny's hexes at you!"

Ron flinched under her broken voice but didn't change his demeanour. Instead he got up from his chair and left for her office. They heard the floo go off inside and Hermione started to cry once more. Her knees wouldn't hold her any more and just before she could hit the ground Draco caught her around the waist to hold her steady.

The longer the others stayed silent the louder Hermione sobbed into Draco's shoulder. She never thought that anything like this would ever happen. She couldn't understand why Ron had left of if he would ever talk to her again. When Molly saw Hermione like this her heart broke. She hurried towards Hermione to hug her. Draco was still standing in front of Hermione but Molly didn't care. She pulled him into the embrace, too. He was perplexed and didn't know what to do. He wasn't used to that much body contact at all. Hermione looked at Draco and the corners of her mouth rose slowly and the giggle that she couldn't hold back rose to a laugh. At this everyone jumped and looked at her confused.

"I am so sorry. It seams so unreal right now."

**So this is it. I know nothing really happened. But next time there will be something to look forward to. It's time for this damn charm to war off. **

**I really hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to tell me what you think. So leave a review everyone!**


	10. Her true self

**Hallo my lovely ones. This chapter actually needed a bit more time than the others. But I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I constantly need to remind myself that I don't own this. **

Just a few hours and a lot of talking later Hermione felt dizzy. Her head was spinning and she needed to steady herself at the edge of her desk. Blaise, who never left her side, looked at her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay, sis?" He asked while he placed his arm around her shoulders. Hermione looked at him while rubbing her forehead.

"I'm just a little dizzy."

Blaise nodded and checked the time. He narrowed his eyes and looked worried altogether again.

"It's time I guess. You should probably go into your bedroom. Do you want anyone to come?"

Hermione thought just for a few seconds before she nodded.

"I want you and Harry to come with me. You, because you should be the first to see your sister and Harry because he is my best friend."

Blaise nodded and looked around to find the boy in mention. He stood in the back of the room. His hand was hovering over the pocket of his robes while his eyes were scanning the room over and over again. His Auror habits never leaving him.

"You get into your room." Blaise said looking back at his sister. "I will get Potter."

Hermione rolled her eyes but agreed nonetheless. She released her desk from her grip and stumbled forwards. Fred and George were by her side immediately and helped her stand. They got her into her bedroom safely and laid her down onto her bed. Before they left the room however, they both kissed her cheeks promising her to always stay by her side. Her voice was nothing more than a whisper when she thanked them.

Hermione tried everything to keep her eyes open but they seemed to get heavier by the second. When Harry and Blaise finally entered the room and sat down next to her she sighed and let her eyes fall shut. She wasn't able to open them again so all she did was listen to the two boys.

"You know, she always was a sister for me." Harry explained. Blaise nodded.

"Thank you for keeping her alive. If I had known this all along, I wouldn't have treated you the way I did."

Harry smiled at him carefully.

"I appreciate that. Since Hermione is kind of my sister and you are actually her brother, I think it's time to let the past behind." Blaise nodded once again and shook Harry's hand. But before he could say anything Hermione spoke.

"What about Ron? Will he come around?"

Blaise looked at Harry warily. He shrugged.

"I hope he does. I really hope."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her bed. She felt strange. It was like someone would cast a Disillusion Charm on her but it was much more intense. A bright light appeared all over her body and she had to press her eyes shut tightly. As suddenly as it came it was gone again.

Hermione opened her eyes as she didn't feel anything different. Harry and Blaise on the other hand stared at her with eyes wide open.

"What is it?"

Blaise stood up from the bed and held his hand out in front of Hermione. She took it and let him help her up. Her clothes were way to small by now. But just before she could reach her wand. Blaise waved his own and enlarged them. She smiled at him thankfully.

He led her into the bathroom and in front of her mirror, Harry never leaving her side. She looked into the reflecting surface.

There were Blaise and Harry and between them stood a girl. She had wavy black hair that brushed against her hip and dark skin. She looked like she had been on holiday on a very sunny beach recently. Her face held honey coloured eyes, a straight nose and full red lips. She was tall, with long legs, a small waist and breasts that had just the right size.

She was absolutely and undeniable beautiful.

Harry and Blaise left the bedroom first, Hermione slower behind them. She was quite nervous not knowing how everyone would react to how she looked now.

But all her worried were unnecessary. Once she had left the room and the two boys stepped away from her, she was swiped off her feet.

Fred spun her around in his arms and when he sat her down finally he held her at arms length.

"Wow, you are beautiful!"

Hermione smiled at him shyly. She never would feel comfortable with compliments but she was grateful nonetheless.

The others were silent and looked at her with eyes wide open as well. Only Ginny was jumping up and down in excitement. Hermione knew why Ginny was so utterly happy. Ginny laughed.

"We ought to go shopping!"

Hermione flinched a bit but seeing Ginny's truly amazed face she smiled at the other female and nodded. Right then everyone had adjusted to this new situation. They came up to her to pull her into all there different kind of hugs.

It was dark outside by now and every now and than Hermione looked at her reflection in the windows. She may have missed the look Draco gave her but Blaise didn't.

While she was talking to the Weasleys and Harry he went over to sit next to Draco.

"What's wrong, Drake?"

The one spoken to slowly turned his head to his best friend, eyes still fixed on the woman with the jet black hair until the end. When he finally looked at Blaise be flinched by the sight of his risen eyebrows.

"Nothing, Blaise. I'm fine."

It didn't seem possible but Blaise' eyebrows vanished further into his hair. He was torn between amazement and utter amusement. Even three years after being able to leave his father's firm grip, Draco still pretended to be that prejudiced git. However, Blaise knew better.

"It's seems to be that you can't keep your eyes of my sister. You either look like you are going you are going to be sick or like your eyes will pop out of your head."

Blaise snickered. Draco's eyes went wide and he looked at his friend in utter disbelieve.

"Well, she is really hot."

The sneer left Blaise' face almost instantly. He rode from the desk and stood in front of Draco, almost touching nose to nose. With pleasure he noticed that Draco was quite intimidated by this closeness. He was shifting uncomfortably.

"Stay away from my sister. I won't let you hurt her!"

Draco nodded but one could see that he was hurt by his oldest friend's assumption. He decided not so say anything about this. Blaise relaxed after a minute when he had figured out that Draco really meant it this time. He sat down next to Draco again, just in time to see Ron enter the room again. Hermione, who was on her way to join the two of them, didn't notice this.

Ron looked around the room without meeting the gazes of his family. When he noticed the tall, black haired woman in front of Draco and Blaise his eyes widened. But once Draco addressed her, Ron's expression changed rapidly. The amazed impression vanished immediately and was replaced by a growl.

Just before anyone was able to say anything, Ron turned around again. Harry looked at Blaise first, than looked over to Draco. They both shrugged and shook their heads. Harry sighed and shrugged, too but nodded.

Hermione didn't notice their silent exchange when she sat herself between the two Slytherins. She tiled her head to the side and rested it on Blaise' shoulder. She was tired but her mind was racing. But at the top most she knew that this day would be over soon. There were just a few things to be cleared and revealed. Blaise noticed her exhaustion and made a decision.

"Sis, we should go and see Minerva and our parents. I am sure they'll want to know if you were right. After that we should get you some sleep."

Hermione nodded thankfully and stood up. She told everyone what was going on and called for Dobby to show them were they could stay for the night. It had already been checked with the headmistress.

Molly came up to the desk and hugged her tightly once more. Hermione felt comfort in Molly's bone-crashing hugs as always. But there was no time to fall onto the older woman's shoulder so Hermione just patted her back. Molly let go of her and Hermione went out of her office. Blaise and Draco neatly on her heels.

She still couldn't wrap her mind around this new situation and Draco had the same problem. Only Blaise seemed to ease into having his twin sister standing next to him.

"Blaise, how do you stay so calm? Isn't this as strange to you as it is for the rest of us?" Draco wanted to know when they were on their way to the headmistress' office. Blaise sighed heavily and rubbed his face with the palm of his hands. Just for this brief moment he showed his true state of mind but quickly composed himself again.

"It is. But I know that it is much harder for her than it is for both of us. Just imagine you would be in her position right now. We called her named throughout our entire time at school. And now she turns out to be my sister. Can you imagine to wrap your head around this?"

Draco thought about this nearly the entire way. When the turned around the last corner he held Blaise back for an answer.

"You are right. This is stranger for her than I thought. And believe me, I do feel horrible for the way she was treated."

Blaise looked at him a bit flustered but nodded. He than quickened his step to catch up with his sister.

In front of the office Draco excused himself and went down into the dungeons. Blaise and Hermione knew that Minerva and their parents were still awake so they entered without knocking on the door.

Minerva, Ava and Christophus sat in chairs in front of the fireplace. Each of them had a glass of wine in their hand and stared into the flames. They were deep in thought.

When Blaise made himself noticed the jumped slightly. Then they saw who was with him and they rose from where they sat.

The similarity between Blaise, Hermione and their parents couldn't be denied.

Ava ran towards her long lost daughter and pulled her into an embrace. Her hugs weren't as bone-crashing as Molly's but not less comforting.

Hermione wasn't able to hold herself together any more so she placed her head on her mother's shoulder and let the sobs pull through her body. Crying felt like washing all the anxiety from her soul.

While Hermione was crying her mother rubbed her shoulders with one hand and stroking her hair with the other.

Slowly her sobs went to be less violent and Ava let go of her.


End file.
